There Home
by ordermask
Summary: Rosie hadnt seen Conner and Murphy for ten Years. Rosie has raised there daughter by herself for ten years. They come back,and meet there daughter Alice for the first time. Spoilers,Threesome warning, Conner/Murphy/OC


**Hello there people. I'm a huge Boondock saint's fan, the first and the second. I'm not sure If I want to make a full blown on story, but for now they're going to be one shots. Now these series of one shots are going to be about a women in the boys life, the three of them are ALL in love with each other. Rosalie/Murphy/Conner, there are never enough of these types of stories. Anyway I own NOTHING-NOTHING belongs to me. Sigh, wish those yummy boys were.**

It's been ten longs years since the mass killings of Boston's worst, and ten long years since I've seen my boys. After the killing of yakavette in the court room, their father Da (Noah) rushed them off to Ireland; for their protection and there safety, and there safety for me; and their unborn daughter.

Alice.

The boys new of their daughter Alice, of course they weren't both the Father; it didn't matter to me. I sent pictures and numerous letters every month, of her growth and new developments in her life. I would tell stories to my little Alice about her brave father's, and why they weren't with us.

To protect us.

I tried to convince myself for years that what they did was the right thing, but there was this pull in my chest; this aching feeling. They were wrong, why they couldn't bring us with them; we were a family. We needed to be together like a normal family, that's what I yearned for; and so did Alice.

I can only cry so much.

Then when Alice turned ten, A priest was killed; with pennies on his eyes. Half of Boston thought it was them, but I knew the truth; my Boys would do no such thing. I knew they would hear word of it, and they wouldn't stand for it. And I knew my boys would be on their way, they would make I right.

(Present day)

"Alice sweetie!" I called from the kitchen, as I made her lunch for school, It sounded like boulders falling down the stairs; for a tiny girl she sure could make a lot of noise.

"Yes mama", there stood my little Alice; she was a tiny little thing. 4"5 with my bright sapphire eyes, with pale porcelain skin; dark brown hair. Just like my boys, I wanted to get a paternity test some point; but I thought maybe it would offend the boys. If Conner was the father Murphy get upset, then vice versa.

"You ready for school my darling" I said with a smile, as I gave her Princess Backpack and the same style lunch box.

"Yes mama" I grabbed her in my arms, she was very tiny for her age, which concerned me at some point. I brought her to doctors numerous times, she just has a tiny frame and build; she certainly didn't get it from me.

"Come on Bibi" She giggled at her little nickname, we walked out into the warm Boston air; the sun was out today which I loved; the warm rays on my skin always gave me a good tingle.

"You silly Mama" she jumped from my arms, and ran down the sidewalk with the other children.

"Alice!" I called laughing she spun around in circles "Be careful" I hurried past the other children to catch up to her. For such a tiny girl she had a lot of energy, it was hard to keep up with her at times.

"There you are" I picked her up, at Ten she was so tiny; I could fit her on my hip. I blew kisses into her hair, and she giggled even more; it was music to my ears. I loved my daughter more than life itself; I would do anything she ever asked of me; just as my boys.

"Now Tracy is picking you up after school" I told her as we stopped in front of school, I crouched in front of he, giving her, her lunch.

"Maaaama!" she drawled on, I rolled my eyes. "I don't like her very much" She whispered to me "She smells" I covered my mouth, my stare turned serious.

"You know Mama has things to do "I scolded her "Plus you can play with her daughter Lily" Alice sighed again

Alice didn't have a lot of friends, it's not that she wasn't social; she was. But Alice never connected with kids her own age, girls her age liked playing with Barbies and dressing up like princesses. Not my Alice loved to read, and she was very advanced for her age, always advancing to higher reading materiel.

I encouraged her to hang out with other girls her age, and to do things girls where suppose to do at their age. But she was just as stubborn as me, but she did humor me at times; she did wear the Princess backpack and lunch bag. I wouldn't change Alice for anything, she was my daughter and I loved her. I just wanted her to have more friends; she was such a great kid.

"Please Mama.." She begged, But I gave her my famous pouty eyes; she looked down and sighed. "Alright" She grumbled

"Love you Bibi" Showering her with kisses, she giggled. "See you at 3:30-I LOVE YOU!!!" I yelled, she ran towards the school stopped and turned around.

"LOVE YOU TO!!!!!" She shouted and giggled up the stone steps up the school.

My Little Alice.

After buying Alice her list of new books that she wanted from the bookstore, I did owe her for today hanging out with Lily; one of the neighbors kid. I noticed that the front door was open slightly, first sign of something wrong.

I quickly pulled the gun that was holster under my white sun dress; my boys didn't teach no fool. I entered the house with caution, shutting the door behind me. I placed the bag of books down slowly; I kept my back close to the wall. My boys always taught make sure there was a solid surface behind you, when you might be in danger.

There were hushed whispers coming from the living room, they seemed to be arguing; over Duke Wayne.

No.

I turned the corner sharply my golden locks falling into my face, pointing my gun at the intruders. The gun almost fell from my hands, I almost pulled the trigger; on my boys.

They looked different; there skin looked rougher if that were even possible, slightly pale from being in Ireland for ten years. Their hair was still the same length, same tattoos covered their skin; they seem to have a bit more. They still wore the black pea coats that I had gotten them, with the same blue jeans.

It was like they never left me, but they did for ten long years.

I didn't know what to say, I thought of many scenarios if this situation where ever to occur; but the first thing to come out of my mouth was not what they expected; or what I even expected.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked lowering my gun, they just nodded, I smiled and turned back into the kitchen.

It don't even remember making the tea to be honest, it was a strange and usual blur; I just remember walking out into the living room. They were both looking at pictures of Alice, they were smiling.

"Is that Little Alice "Conner asked, it was a picture of me and her cooking in the Kitchen, I smiled and took the picture from him gently, afraid to touch his hand.

"Yes our Little Alice" I smiled looking down at the picture,

"She looks just like you Rosie" that made me melt, Murphy using my nickname, it set shivers through my body that I haven't felt in years.

"Yes she does" I laughed, placing down the picture "I poured some tea into the china cups, I was shaking so bad; I almost spilled half of it.

Conner grabbed my shaking hand but I pulled away with a hiss, they seemed both hurt by that. Well Dammit, I was hurt to left alone in fear raising their daughter; how did they think I felt.

` "Rosie" Conner husky voice began "We know your upset-"I stood up immediately, facing the fire place, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm not upset" I said with a steady tone "I'm Pissed off!" I yelled, I turned around to face them; they were still sitting. "And I'm mostly hurt-You left me alone raising Alice for Ten years!" I shouted.

" You left me alone" I began to sob, I clutched my chest "For ten years-I was so sure you would never come back-" Murphy went to comfort me, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"And you only come back-for this priest!" I shouted "And Not for you family!" I yelled picking up a picture of me and Alice.

"Rosie" Conner began, leaning on his elbows "Me and Murphy made a choice" He said, looking at Murphy.

"It would look to suspicious-if we took us with you" His voice was deep just as I remembered. "The Police questioned for months-we couldn't chance it." Conner looked at me intently with his blue eyes.

"We did this because we love you" Murphy said with pure adoration in his voice. I sat back slowly onto the couch, they were right; god they were always right. I didn't want to argue with them right now, I was afraid I would push them away; and I wouldn't see them for another ten years.

"Would you like some more tea?"I asked softly, they just nodded; but I didn't move this was just to awkward for me.

"Conner" I breathed, "Murphy" It was the first time I said there name in ten years, it brought back the familiar ache in me; that I haven't felt in years. I looked at them with pleading eyes, we launched at each other in a matter of a second, and it took one look. One of them flipped over the coffee table to get to me, I didn't care about the spilled tea; that would be staining my carpet; all I wanted was my boys.

They showered me with adoring kisses, Murphy covered my neck, while Conner covered my lips; each one of my hands was placed into their hair. There lips were soft and rough at the same time. Ten years they had been gone, and they still had it; the same passion.

"My boys" I whispered, they looked at me with eyes full of passion and love; I haven't seen that in ten years.

"I need my boys" I whispered.

We spent that whole day makeing Love, it was first urgent rough and needy; just as I expected it to be; then slow and steady full of love and passion. We made love on every surface of the house, it was just as I remembered we hardly missed a beat. We finally ended up in the bedroom, I lay in the middle of the bed; my two Adonis boys draped over me. Murphy had his head draped onto my stomach as he drew lazily circles upon it, I was slightly draped onto Conner he played with my golden locks as he whispered loving words into my ear.

" Just as good as I remember "I sighed, I stretched slightly

They chuckled, Conner reached to his pants; but I pulled him back to me "No no no" I said "Your not leaving this bed" I said placing a strong kiss onto his lips.

"Love I gotta use the bathroom "He chuckled; I rolled my eyes "Fine" He chuckled, he gave me a big kiss, and trotted into the bathroom.

"Hmmmm Love" I felt wet kisses placed onto my neck "I got ye all to m'self now" Murphy trapped me under him. Rough just how I liked it, I licked his lip gently; he growled.

"Murph Murph" I said using his nickname, "It's not right-" I didn't finish as he entered me roughly, I was still slick from earlier.

"I remember" He whispered hotly into my ear, "Jus 'ow 'e liked it" he pushed even harder, I wrapped my long legs around his waist, trying to urge him on even more.

"Harder" I whispered, licking his ear, he growled he pinned my arms above my head; he attacked my neck with adoring kisses, placing them so gently on my neck. My right leg hooked around his hip, the other he ran his hand up and down ever so gently.

"Jus as soft" He began, bringing his lips down to the inners of my thighs. " As I remember" I brought my hands to frame his face, his hazel eyes met mine.

"Please don't leave me again" I pleaded, he began picking up pace just a little bit more, I gasped as he hit my sweet spot. "I don't think my heart could take it" I gasped as he began to pick up a strong rhythm.

"We promise Rosie" Came Conner's voice from above, Murphy rolled me onto my side, as Conner entered me from behind; I let out a large scream of pleasure. That seemed to excite then even more, they started to pick up the pace, I could barely contain myself; with all these intense feelings I had buried for ten years.

"Still a screamer Rosie" Conner whispered hotly into my ear, his rough calloused had traced over my flat stomach. I wanted to laugh at his statement, but I was clouded by the intense pleasure of my boys. I turned my head slightly to bring my lips over to Conner's, while Murphy attacked my nipples, Conner silenced my scream was a kiss.

"Harder" I pleaded to my boys, Conner grabbed onto my hips, Murphy grabbed onto my shoulders; with once intense thrust: we all started moaning. It was like I was in a different world, they both took me a whole different place; a place where the three of us could connect on a deeper intense level.

"Still fantastic" I said trying to catch my breath, we were finally spent; well for now. They laughed, as they lay gasping next to me, trying to catch their breath. I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing and my heart rate. I was sweaty hot, and a little sticky; but I was happy.

"Ye still wear it" Conner said grabbing my left hand, I looked down to see the sliver Claddagh ring the boys gave me; they still wore the sliver rings I got them too.

"Of course I do" I said looking at them in disbelief, I held each of their hands in mine; I played with their sliver rings: they didn't even look tarnished. I looked at both of them and smiled, kissing each of their hands gently. Conner cupped my cheek gently, Murphy nuzzled my neck gently inhaling my scent.

"When do we get t'o meet our lil, Alice?" Conner asked leaning his forehead on mine, I smiled and looked at the clock.

"4:00" I answered, the Clock said 3:45. "It's 3:45!" I yelled jumping out of the bed, and hauling ass into the bathroom.

"Love what's the matter?" Conner asked stepping out of the bed naked, Yummy.

I turned the shower on, waiting for it to heat up, while I brushed my teeth quickly as I could; think I ripped some of my gums. But I was not going to let my daughter find me, laying half naked in bed; with her dads.

"Alice will be here in fifth-teen minutes" I yelled stepping into the shower, scrubbing some shampoo into my hair, as I quickly washed my body.

"WHAT!" they both yelled, I wanted to laugh at their comical twin moments; but there was no time for that.

"Yes" I yelled, adding some conditioner into my hair "So wash up real quick!" I yelled scrubbing, the conditioner out of my hair, I rinsed my hair out quickly and stepped past them naked back into my bedroom. I quickly threw on some underwear and a light blue sundress that came to my knees.

"Oh dear god boys!" I yelled looking at my neck, it was covered with Hickies, I quickly dabbed some makeup, and tied and light blue scarf around my neck. It would have to do for now, my daughter was smart; she would realize something was up.

"MOMMY!" I froze, so did the boys shouting from the bathroom; they came out and looked at me with wide eyes. They looked nervous actually scared, they killed mob bosses; and they're scared to meet there little girl. "I'm HOME!" She yelled again.

"You ready boys "I asked as I threw my hair into a ponytail, I took both of their hands; their hands actually started to shake: I rubbed my thumbs over them gently. Once we reached the top of the stairs, there was out little Alice looking through the bag of books I got her; I smiled.

They followed me slowly down the steps, Alice still didn't look up from her books; she already sat cross legged on the floor already engrossed in Lewis Carroll's Alice in wonderland: I knew she would began with that one.

"Alice" I called at the bottom of the steps, with the boys hands shaking in mine; she looked up at me with her bright sapphire eyes.

"Yes Mama" She asked, then her eyes focused on the men behind me, she stood up slowly. I crouched down in front of her pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear, her eyes were not focused on me; but then men standing behind me.

"Alice" I began, placing my hands on her cheeks, tears started to fall down my cheeks

She hated to see me cry " Mama why you sad?" She asked, I gave a smile

I shook my head " I'm not sad Bibi" I said kissing her cheeks, she never took her eyes off Conner and Murphy.

"Then why are you crying?"She asked, I smiled

I wiped the teas from my eyes "There tears of happiness-I'm really happy" I chocked a sob in my throat.

"Mama-Who are these men?" she asked inclining her head from behind my shoulder, I turned around to see Conner and Murphy in the same spot, with tears in there eyes.

"Well Bibi"I said with a big smile " Do you remember me telling you about your Dads-and explaining how you have two dads" I was trying to break it to her gently.

"Yeah Momma" She began "My daddies loved you both so much-and you loved them both equally" She began, finally looking into my eyes " Biological I have one dad" She was so smart.

"But you have two Daddies-just the same "I told her "And they both love you so much" I told her.

"Momma, Are they my daddies?" She asked tears filling her eyes, more fell from my eyes.

"Yes-say hi to your Daddies" Before I even finished she launched at them, Conner let out a choking sob; Murphy was full blown on crying. They both held onto her tightly, breathing her in, admiring her. Conner framed his big hands onto her face just looking at her, Murphy sat there sobbing holding her hands to his. Alice was not any better; I've never seen her breakdown before.

" Alice "Conner breathed trying to calm himself down " My name is Conner" He smiled, he looked over at Murphy for him to speak but he was blubbering to much. "And this sap here-Is Murphy" he laughed

"You're my Daddies" She stated, they nodded and clung to her.


End file.
